


【希特綴】〈摧殘奪目の滿開之光〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [29]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 大阪一遊的漫才夥伴。
Series: A3！短篇 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 3





	【希特綴】〈摧殘奪目の滿開之光〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊本文中出現之人物、地點與真實國家、商店無任何直接關聯，無業配亦無詆毀  
> ＊京都系列作Part6，京都系列作第一彈完結  
> ＊皆木綴、希特龍友情向

「噢，這裡真是霉布徵收啊！」

「是美不勝收啦……你要不要站到圍欄旁邊，我幫你拍個照？」

「噢太好了，綴你真是核彈可親！」

「……在這美景宜人的地方，希特龍桑你還是不要多說話好了。」

前陣子看見電視上的京阪旅遊報導，希特龍便一直叨念著要出去玩，恰好綴的大學報告完成、想外出散心順道取材，半推半就地成就了這一趟旅程。抵達大阪，兩人便感受到與東京不同的氛圍，感覺街道上的人活潑熱情了許多，雖然聲音大了一些，但卻讓人被朝氣環繞，腳下的步伐都不禁變得輕快；從車站步行到大阪城的途中，兩人還見到了日本公共媒體機構的大阪分部大樓，外頭張貼的海報以及上頭的知名藝人，讓他們體會到自己與劇團還有一段不短的路要前進。

「他們都好油瓶捏，看來我們兩個還需要繼續努力的漫才才行唷！」

「是有名吧，是說你到底想要成為演員還是明星啊？」

「綴這種時候就太無趣了，難怪我們一直沒辦法取得優勝捏〜」

伴隨著不是漫才卻似漫才的對話，兩人抵達了大阪城公園的入口，禮讓了正在抗議的遊行隊伍，兩人不打擾活動進行的走到了圍欄邊，眺望距離不遠卻仍有些朦朧不清的大阪城外圍；氣溫雖低，可陽光正好，兩人留下了不少分別作為異國紀念與未來劇本撰寫資料的照片。因為日照的暖意，即使有風迎面撲來，也盡是舒適的感受；就在綴扶倚圍欄，腦海裡構思若要運用體驗、下一次劇本可以勾勒的方向時，希特龍突然蹦蹦跳跳的往兩人來時的方向走去。

「希特龍桑你要去哪？」

「我肚子餓了，要去買點飼料！」

「飼……等等！我跟你一起去，你不要一個人亂走！」

在兩人的身後就是一間連鎖超商，店裡頭相較於一般展示諸多產品的便利商店，佔據較多位置的反而是大阪城的限定商品，甚至還有忍者手裡劍等小道具，熱食更只有結帳櫃檯旁的兩個保溫櫃裡有幾種不同的炸物可選擇――事實上，綴也沒有多餘心力可以挑選，單單是制止自己身旁的脫線王子不要沉迷於道具選購、以及不斷追問店員是否適合自己扮裝的發言，累積的疲憊感就讓原本什麼都不打算買的綴立刻決定購入熱狗來補充能量。看到綴拿著一支熱狗，希特龍終於拋下了自己手上亂七八糟的小玩意兒，嚷嚷著請店員也給他一隻肉狗，過於可怕的誤讀讓原先微笑面對他各式無厘頭問話的店員都險些變了臉色。兩人拿著熱狗走到圍欄旁的座椅上坐下，正當綴準備張開嘴巴大咬一口時，感受到一股強烈灼熱的視線盯著自己，這才發現希特龍一動也不動。

「希特龍桑？」

「這是什麼魔法，居然可以讓芥末和番茄這樣淋得這麼漂釀！」

「店員沒有給你嗎？」

「有啊，但這是分開的捏？」

「不是，」綴一手拿著自己的熱狗，一手探過去拿起希特龍手中的雙醬調味包，翻到背面後展示摺痕，「你只要對摺，就會產生開口，就可以同時擠出芥末和番茄醬了，小心一點就完全不會沾到手囉。」

「噢〜這真是最方扁的發明噠唷！」一明白如何使用，希特龍立刻一擠，三兩下輕快地在熱狗上描繪出雙色版的希特龍Jr.。「這可要跟咲也一起帶回國唷！」

「與其想到帶回扎弗拉那麼遙遠的事，希特龍桑不如先想想再不趕快吃掉，旁邊的那些鴿子要怎麼處理吧……」

在一群虎視眈眈的鴿子環伺中，為了避免鴿子一時不忿攻擊、兩人就得回飯店洗梳導致行程延遲，兩人三口併作兩口的吃完了手中的熱狗，連忙逃離包圍圈。考量到旅遊經費，他們只是在大阪城公園裡轉轉、漫步到靠近城樓的地方觀看；著名的天守閣因為大排長龍，被兩人果斷捨棄，僅是在天守閣前請路人幫忙拍攝到此一遊的合照。花了近兩個小時逛完了大阪城公園，兩人才搭車回到住宿地稍作休息。在前往有名的心齋橋前，綴和希特龍提前在燒肉吃到飽的店家享用晚餐；因為在網站上流傳著燒肉吃到飽店家的特色餐點「巨長牛肋條」照片，店員送上餐點後，希特龍便開心地拜託綴幫他拍了各式搞怪的照片並上傳ins，果不其然得到一成的秒讚與「太酷了★下次帶我一起去啦pico哭哭｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д`)ﾉﾟ｡」的留言。

吃飽喝足，兩人便依照旅遊指南，在夜幕降臨、卻又不會人煙稀少影響人身安全的時刻，拜訪在夜色中發光發熱的固力果跑跑人觀光勝地。現場有許多觀光客都在模仿跑跑人，兩人自然也不例外，到了最後甚至與外國人用彼此能夠溝通的語言詞彙和肢體動作辦了場即興的競技大賽、看誰能夠模仿跑跑人的姿勢最久；堅持到最後東倒西歪的眾人不分你我的歡笑出聲，即時分享手機裡頭錄製的影片則讓他們再次笑開懷，拍打對方的肩膀就像是熟識多年的友人一般，沒有絲毫半點的拘束尷尬橫亙在彼此之間。對於商圈沒有太多購物慾望的兩人，走走看看倒也忍不住買了一些伴手禮，逛的差不多才打算打道回府；返回車站的沿途皆是「大阪光の饗宴」的燈花，本以為旅伴會很興奮的綴，看見對方嚴肅的表情後，不免有些緊張擔憂地追問。

「怎麼了？」

「這實在有些無趣捏，感覺在宿舍裡的布置更摧殘奪目的唷……」

綴愣了愣，腦海驀地浮現了方才一群人嘻笑玩鬧、追求的不是勝負而是快樂幸福的畫面，再看看眼前分明盡心布置、卻莫名令人感到有些平凡的燈，明白了希特龍內心的感受；望向夥伴略顯懵懂困惑的雙眼，綴溫柔一笑。

「那是因為，宿舍裡的燈飾是希特龍桑和大家一起親手布置的啊！」

因為親密的夥伴一起，所以任何事物都無可比擬。

**Author's Note:**

> ✾文中提及但未轉譯的希特龍語對照：核彈可親→和藹可親；飼料→零食；漂釀→漂亮；方扁→方便；摧殘奪目→璀璨奪目
> 
> ✾文中提及的雙醬調味包，如果看不懂形容的話，可參考連結，因為當時我本人太感動了（？）以至於忘了拍照片……  
> https://www.klook.com/zh-TW/blog/%E6%97%A5%E6%9C%AC%E6%89%8D%E5%90%83%E7%9A%84%E5%88%B0%EF%BC%81-%E6%97%A5%E6%9C%AC%E4%BE%BF%E5%88%A9%E5%95%86%E5%BA%97-cp%E5%80%BC%E7%88%86%E8%A1%A8%E7%9A%84%E7%8F%BE%E7%82%B8%E7%86%B1%E9%A3%9F/
> 
> ▲其實我自己印象深刻但無法寫進文裡的是燒肉吃到飽店家是日文菜單，我和朋友詢問店員一個看不懂的詞彙，店員回答「ㄊㄟ醬」，我們繼續追問那是什麼後，女店員很恐慌的拉住一旁經過的男店員，同樣不會英文的男店員比了比兩胸之間的位置；不管三七二十一就下單的我們，連線外場救援後才知道那是牛大腸……牛大腸不是問題，但在之後按鈴想續點時店員都遲遲不想靠近是真問題XD  
> ▲因為我在大阪只待了一天，又是從京都坐車前往、隔天一大早就要回國，幾乎沒有什麼時間好好參觀，但還是想留下一點紀錄，所以這一篇的感覺很像流水帳、內容也相對貧乏，如果覺得很無趣還請見諒QAQ


End file.
